Hello and Goodbye
by mimi-chan04
Summary: After Hinata runs away everything turns around. Rescuing her is much more complicated than they had imagined but they did get her. And another runaway rebel too. Now covers are being blown, secrets are being traded and twists are taking unexpected turns.
1. Hinata's Letter

Okay, this is my second fic. It's a one-shot. BUT if u want me to make a story out of it that'd be so AWESOME. Just review PLEASE. Because it hurts to have so many hits and 0 reviews. :( ERRORS MAY BE PRESENT!  
Okay, here goes...  
This is a NaruHina thingy but if you want me to continue this ALL the other NORMAL pairings (Ex. SasuSaku, NejiTen etc.) will be added (No slashing). Standard Disclaimers apply. I -sadly- DO NOT own naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be THAT cruel to Sakura. :) And Neji and Tenten would be closer. =)  
__________________________________________________

Hinata's POV...

All the things that I would need were packed and I have just enough money in my pocket.

I've been thinking of giving the letter I wrote last week to Naruto... Hmm... I should probably give it to him. He might get worried.

Hn... On the other side why would he worry about me?

... Hmmm...

I'll just leave it at his table I guess... While he's not awake yet.

And with that, I left my home then started to head for Naruto's.

I arrived there shortly... As I thought, he was still sleeping.

I giggled quietly to myself. Naruto was so cute when he was sleeping. Hihihi...

EHEM! Wake up Hinata before he does! Okay!

I took the note out of my bag, folded it then left it on Naruto's desk. I hesitated a little but... I just left it there anyway. After that I looked at Naruto, maybe what would be my last glance of his cheerful face, then left.

_A few hours later..._

[Naruto's POV]

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun then sat at my bed for a few moments. Then, I remembered that today was our day off. YEY!

I decided to go to Ichiraku's for some Ramen but before I even got a chance to get out of my bed a white piece of folded paper at my desk caught my eye...

I took it and discovered that it was from... Hinata... I opened it and started to read it...

**_Dear Naruto-kun,_**

**_ You know that I long for a world with nothing but peace and love... No wars. No fights. No hate. A world where you don't have to kill a friend or a loved one to ensure your safety. I know.. I believe that.. that day will come.. _**

**_ And, I once told myself that until that day comes, when we're free to do whatever we want with no restraints and no fear to stop us. I'll shelter myself in your heart, feed myself with your love and satisfy myself with your warm embrace. _**

**_ I know that you care for me and I know that you want me to be safe in your arms until the day comes when you can free me and not be afraid anymore. _**

**_ So, I'm sorry but I can't just sit around watching you hurt yourself so much just to protect me. You've already done more than enough for me and you've suffered more pain and hurt than you need to Naruto-kun and now, it's my turn to return the favor._**  
**_I'm going away for I don't know how long to find the people who want to harm you and when I do, I'll fight 'till I die Naruto-kun ... for you._**

**_ Hn... I know what your thinking. Your thinking that I'm no match for your enemies and I'm just 'gonna kill myself. I know that. I'm just being... selfish... I guess. But if the price for your safety is my life I'm not afraid to pay that price. _**

**_ I was just a lost girl, useless and worthless. I thought I wasn't 'gonna survive in this world. I almost died, actually. But I didn't and it's all thanks to you Naruto-kun. I almost lost my way, I almost strayed off my path but you.. You saved me. I've always watched you when you fought and even when you fail your still determined. You never lose faith and I just always wanted to be like you. I trained hard, wanting to over take you. I just wanted to... walk with you... Because I... I... Love you._**

**_By the time your reading this I've already left the village._**

**_Thank you Naruto-kun for all you have taught me. Because of you, I learned to never give up and never ever lose faith. _**

**_And... I'm sorry... _**

**_I'll always love you Naruto-kun... I always have and I always will. Never forget. _**  
****

**_ -Hinata_**

I gasped after reading the letter. I was left there frozen and wordless. What is Hinata thinking? I can't let her do this. Her life is way too precious. No, I can't let her go.

No.

* * *

**Okay so, that was it, my first one-shot EVER. If you want me to NOT make it a one-shot and make a story out of it. There'll be drama, humor and randomness I promise. Just review. PLEASE! R&R! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =)**


	2. Follow Up

Sorry 4 the late update just been busy with stuff but here it is.

Due to popular demand. I have decided to un-one shot this and make it into a story. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all the people who appreciated my story and left reviews. :D You guys made my day. Thanks a lot.

-Standard disclaimers apply- I, sadly, DO NOT own Naruto.

Hope u lyk this one. [It's not that good though. ]

Here goes…  
_______________________

Chapter Two

[Hinata's POV]

After I left the note on Naruto's desk I ran away as fast as I could, and now, I was already in the forest and out of the village.

I sighed.

What was I thinking? What am I thinking?

Hn. I was right when I wrote on the letter that I was being selfish... because I am…

I'm so sure that I'm 'gonna die in this suicide mission. I'm no match for Naruto's enemies. Starting with bandits up to The Akatsuki and… Sasuke… Uchiha…

I sighed. Again.

Well, it doesn't matter if I die fighting as long as I die fighting for Naruto-kun… Right?

"Ugh-uh." I gasped. Something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Byakugan!"

I was right. I did sense chakra, four kilometers away… and it wasn't just one chakra. There were… thirteen chakras and… I recognized them all easily.

Oh no.

They followed me.

I have to run…

[Naruto's POV]

Immediately after I read Hinata's letter and was out of my frozen state. I dressed up and ran as fast as I could to Granny Tsunade. She had to know about this…

When I was finally in Granny Tsunade's office…

"Naruto? Why are you here? It's your day off… I thought you'd be at Ichiraku's by now…" Granny Tsunade said.

I knew that she was joking but this was no time to be joking around. This was serious.

I gave the note to Granny Tsunade wordlessly and she read it.

…

She gasped.

"Oh no. Is this from Hinata?"

"Yes…[Uh… DUH!]"

"We have to get her right now. What she's 'gonna do.. er… what she's doing is way too dangerous. We can't allow it."

"I agree."

She put her elbows on the table and placed her head on her hands.

"Call up all the Konoha ninjas you want and need Naruto… For Hinata's rescue/retrieval mission… We'll need all the help we can get. You might run into some… dangerous adversaries…"

"I will."

And at that I flew out of the window and started for Kakashi Sensei then all the others was next…

...

"Kakashi Sensei! Kakashi Sensei!" I called at Kakashi Sensei while running towards him.

I saw him near the ally leaning on the wall while reading one of those Icha Icha books the Pervy Sage wrote.

When I finally reached him I stopped and breathed for a second.

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" He said after temporarily putting his book down.

"I need your help Kakashi Sensei. It's Hinata. She's..." I hesitated.

I wasn't sure what I was going to say. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

_'Uhmm... Hey, Kakashi Sensei Hinata gave me this love letter that says she's going on a suicide mission to protect me from my enemies and the people trying to harm me. You know my enemies and the people who want to kill me... The Akatsuki... Sasuke... etc.'_

I can't say that. DUH! That'd just be stupid.

"What? She's what?" Kakashi Sensei said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I... She... Here." I gave the letter to Kakashi Sensei and he read it.

...

He gasped too after reading the letter.

"So...?"

"This is terrible. Call up Sakura. We have to do something." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Only Sakura?" I objected. "Don't you think Hinata's a little more important than that?"

"Listen. Just do as I say. Call Sakura and meet up at the front gate in one hour. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay... I trust you Kakashi Sensei..." I said and then I started to head for Sakura... Wherever she is...

[Kakashi's POV]

_'Ooooh... Here comes the good part...' _I thought as I was reading my Icha Icha book and was getting to the good part...

Then... I saw Naruto running towards me and calling my name out. Ugh. Why? It was the GOOD PART!

When he finally reached me he stopped and breathed for a second.

"Naruto? What're you doing here?" I asked him. He better have a good reason for distracting me from reading my .

"I need you help Kakashi Sensei. It's Hinata. She's..." He stopped and I wondered why.

He stood there for a minute and I was getting bored and I was worried about what he was about to say about Hinata. So I decided to break the ice.

"What? She's what?" I asked him.

"I... She's... Here." He gave me a letter that was, apparently, from Hinata.

I read it and gasped after I did.

What is Hinata thinking? This is a suicide mission! We have to stop her from... killing herself.

"So...?" Naruto snapped me out of my thoughts.

I had no hesitation in what to do. I already had a plan in mind.

"This is terrible. Call up Sakura. We have to do something." I told him.

"Only Sakura?" he objected.

Objected?! Seriously?

"Don't you think Hinata's a little more important than that?" he questioned.

Well that was a little insulting... I ignored his questions.

"Listen. Just do as I say. Call Sakura and meet up at the front gate in one hour. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay... I trust you Kakashi Sensei..." He said then flew to get Sakura.

I closed my book and headed for Might Guy. I wanted his team in on this.

Team Kurenai was next. We may be going over the top here but Hinata is practically family and we... are one big family and we look out for each other. This is important...

_'Uh... Shouldn't Naruto be saying this? Eh.'_

* * *

OKAY. Thazzit 4 now. I know Kakashi was a little OOC but whatever! :)) REVIEW! So SORRY about the late update again. :) REVIEW. :D I'll update VERY VERY SOON. :D


	3. Round 'em Up!

Hi Lovies! Here 'ya are! Not too late I hope. :) Thank You SO SO SO much to all the commenting people! U guys r awesome. :)

-Standard DIsclaimers apply- I, sadly, DO NOT own Naruto.

Here goes...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Naruto's POV]

"Okay... I trust you Kakashi Sensei..."

Right after I said those words to Kakashi Sensei I flew to get Sakura just like he said. Now I was just walking calmly around town towards Sakura-chan's house.

I admired this afternoon even though I was so worried about Hinata, I tried to relax and the calm beautiful afternoon helped. The sun was up and shining brightly and it looked beautiful. The sky was just the right shade of blue and the clouds looked so fluffy and white.

While I walked I looked at the clouds and they started forming patterns in my head.

I smiled as I spotted a cloud. _'Hey that one looks like a... frog.' _I sighed. The frog only made me more depressed.

I miss the Pervy Sage...

And at that my hate grew even more for the Akatsuki as I remembered that one of them was the reason for my master's death.

If Hinata encounters an Akatsuki in her journey... I won't allow it! She'll surely die. I'll do ANYTHING to protect her... Anything.

[Kakashi's POV]

I was running around town looking for Guy Sensei. I finally found him near the hot springs...

Uhhh...

I was just heading for him but he noticed me first.

"Ah. Kakashi Sensei. What do you need from Konoha's most fearless fighter; The Noble Green Beast?" He said/proclaimed in that cocky way of his while standing up 'heroically'.

_'Hn.'_

"Listen, Guy. Can we talk somewhere... less crowded?" I asked him.

"Most certainly. Let us go!"

_'Hn. Him and his 'youthfulness' '_

We headed off to Ichiraku's because there weren't many people there this time of day.

When we finally got to Ichiraku's we sat down and ordered some Ramen.

"So, whaddaya need Kakashi?"

I was wordless, I guess... Just like Naruto. I had nothing to say. Actually, I didn't know what to say... Hinata's letter was... inexplainable.

So, I just gave the letter to Guy hoping that that was explanation enough.

...

Of course, like me. He gasped too after reading the letter.

"This is absolutely terrible. We have to do something!"

"I agree. I already have a plan..." I said then whispered my plan into his ear.

"Great plan Kakashi. Let's do it! I'm in. You know, you should get Hinata's teammates too. They care I'm sure... and Kurenai's team too. They'd be great help."

_'Yeah. Like I haven't thought of that. DUH'_

"Of course. So we're clear on the plan?"

"Yes. Very clear."

"Good. Oh and uh... Be sure to tell Neji of course. Hinata is his cousin after all."

"Absolutely positively! I'll see you later Kakashi. Just give us the signal and we'll spring into action."

"Of course. See 'ya!"

I said my goodbye to Guy and then started to head for Hinata's two teammates: Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They should be very worried.

...

A few minutes later, I found Kiba lying down, exhausted, on the training ground next to Akamaru. They probably just finished training...

[Kiba's POV]

"Dual Wolf Fang!"

I was practicing at the training ground with Akamaru.

"Great job boy!" I praised Akamaru after we executed the technique perfectly on the dummy.

"Here 'ya are." I tossed him a treat.

"Arf. Arf." He barked happily then sat down on the ground.

"Hehe." I laughed while looking at Akamaru.

_'Wow. Akamaru really has grown. A lot. He's so big now. He's not the same puppy I met when I was younger.' _I thought to myself, and it was true.

Akamaru really had grown. He was stronger now. But whatever happens I'll always love Akamaru.

I lay down next to him and stared at the perfect blue sky... Then I saw Kakashi Sensei. I got up then ran to him.

"Kakashi Sensei." I greeted him with a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I need your help Kiba and Shino's too."

Wow. He seemed really serious about this...

"Huh? Why? What's up?"

"Huh?" I echoed as he gave me a slightly crumpled piece of paper. I opened it then read it.

...

I gasped after reading the letter... Which apparently came from Hinata.

"So... I have a plan and I need your help. Are you in?" Kakashi Sensei asked me.

"Of course I'm in. Hinata's my teammate. So, what's the plan?"

He whispered his plan in my ear.

"That's it?" I said in realization of how easy his plan was.

"It may sound easy but it's not. It's more complicated than it sounds. Can you tell Shino for me? I still have to round up some other teams."

"Sure. I will." I assured him. Shino had to know about this too.

"Come on Akamaru!" I called Akamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" He came to me and I rode him. "Let's find Shino."

"Arf! Arf!"

And at that we headed into town towards Shino... We already had his scent from the very beginning of course. So, it was too easy to find him.

* * *

OKAY! So, that's it 4 now. What did u think? Did it suck or not? Tell me in the reviews! I'll Update VERY VERY VERY soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Reminiscent

**HELLO! Hi everyone. Thanks again to everyone who left comments! I'm SO sorry that my last chapter was uber short. That was because I had no inspiration at the time... But I PROMISE that this chapter will be longer! And as for 'The Plan' You'll find out soon enough... =))**

**-Standard Disclaimers Apply- I SO DO NOT own Naruto. :((**

**Here goes...**  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Kiba's POV]**

I was riding Akamaru and we were walking moderately around town 'cuz... You can't run around the village in a huge dog and seem normal... Right?

Anyway, Shino's scent was getting stronger now and we walked a little faster. After a few minutes we ended up in a dead-end alley and there Shino was. Leaning against the brick walls of the alley playing with his bugs...

After all the years we've spent together training and hanging out. The sight of Shino _playing_ with bugs... That lived _inside_ of his body still freaked and grossed me out. I shuddered when I saw him.

"Kiba." Shino said my name. He probably noticed me when my body shook at the sight of him and his bugs.

"Shino. I have something important to tell you." I got off Akamaru and patted his side.

"Stay here." I told him.

"Arf." He barked softly and I smiled at him. I started walking towards Shino.

"What do you need Kiba?" Shino asked me in that dark-ish voice of him. What's wrong with him today? He seems emo.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" I asked him with a slightly sarcastic tone to try and lighten up the mood a little before I lay the big news on him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well... You're tone is kinda... Like..." I said. Trying to think of a time when his voice sounded like that. "Like that Sasuke retrieval mission before the formation of the eight man squad that you weren't a part of. When the eight man squad was done. You held a grudge 'cuz you weren't in the last mission and while fighting that Tobi dude from the Akatsuki you sounded like that."

He was speechless for a moment.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked in a nicer tone trying to change the subject.

Although I would love to know what was bothering him, telling him about Hinata's letter and Kakashi Sensei's plan was more important.

So, as much as I hated it, I just let his subject-changing question pass.

"It's Hinata... She may be... She's in trouble."

When I said that he gasped.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" He asked curiously trying to hide the immense care and worry he felt for our teammate. The same one I was feeling. But I could see it right through his eyes.

"Well..." I continued to tell him about the letter and after, I explained Kakashi Sensei's plan.

"What's Hinata thinking?!" He said with worry in his voice. "Ugh."

"So, are you in? Whaddaya think?" I asked him about Kakashi's plan.

"Of course I'm in. Hinata's our teammate!" He said.

"Great. Kakashi said to meet up at the gate in... 38 minutes." I informed him.

"I'll be there." He said, his voice returning to the dark, emo-ish tone as before.

I could tell that he was really serious. I was too. We all were.

**[Naruto's POV]**

I was nearing Sakura's house now. I knew because the Yamanaka Flower Shop was now in sight and that flower shop was pretty close to Sakura's house.

I continued walking then I finally reached the front doors of the flower shop. As I was passing I saw Ino; arranging flowers.

"Hey Ino!" I greeted her. She stopped arranging the flowers then came towards me.

"Hey Naruto. What're you doin' here?" She greeted me; her natural bubbliness surfacing.

"Well... I was just passing by. I'm headed to Sakura's house." I told her.

She said something under her breath.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Well..." I was about to tell her why but then I remembered that she was one of the ninjas I wanted for Hinata's rescue/retrieval mission. So, I decided to tell her now.

"Hey blondie! I'm waiting here." She snapped me out of my thoughts. I was now oblivious to her crude remarks.

"Uhh... Hey Ino, before I go to Sakura's I need you help with something..."

"What is it?" She asked nicely... [Weird?]

I started telling her the contents of Hinata's letter.

"What?!" She burst out in shock after gasping. "I mean, I don't know Hinata that much but she's important to me too. We are friends and are from the same graduating class after all."

"Ugh! YOU BAKA!" Ino said after punching my arm.

"WHAT?! Why'd you punch me?" I asked her. Why did she punch me?! And why was I a friggin' baka!??!

"What does she see in you?!"

_'Uhmm... Insulting much 'ne?'_

"Listen. I don't know but as far as I'm concerned Hinata's VERY important to me! BECAUSE AFTER I READ HER LETTER I REALIZED THAT** I LOVE HINATA TOO!!!** And now her life's hanging by a thread because of me! All these years all I've done was try to protect her! Because I knew that I could. But SHE can't protect me from MY enemies! This is a suicide mission and we all know it! She shouldn't be the one on the verge of death! I SHOULD! But now it's too late to stop her 'cuz she's gone off somewhere in the forest looking for death! Now, all we can do is save her! And stop her from ultimate suicide! So are you in or not?" I burst out, out of breath.

Wow. So, that's what felt heavy inside my chest all this time. The reason I felt kinda guilty when I was around Hinata. It was because I hadn't admitted to her and to myself that I truly do love her. I... Love her. Just like she loves me... and now that... I've come to this realization I felt light again and more determined than ever.

Ino was wordless after my outburst right in front of her...

"I'm in." She said in a more serious, calm, [strangely] caring/understanding and respective voice.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"But... Do you have a plan?" She asked in her normal tone.

"Well... I don't but Kakashi Sensei does... He said to meet up at the front gate in... 28 minutes." I informed her.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Naruto." She said cheerfully.

"Oh. No problem. Well I'm going to Sakura's now. Uhh... Before you go to the front gate can you inform Shikamaru and Chouji too?"

"Sure. I will. We'll be there. Don't worry."

"Thanks Ino! Bye now!" I said then started walking away towards Sakura's house that was now in sight.

**[Sakura's POV]**

"Haii..." I sighed as I lay down on my bed looking at our old Team 7 picture. With me and Kakashi-sensei smiling and Naruto and... Sasuke arguing.

I miss those days when... when Sasuke was still around.

I sighed again. Now, even saying his name hurt.

_'Why'd he have to leave?' _I thought to myself. Remembering that night... When... He left me.

_'Sakura... Why are you such an idiot?' _I asked myself as I reverted to lying at my back and staring at the ceiling.

I had a lot to think about.

Like, after all he's done to me... Why do I still love Sasuke?

What is it about him... that I loved a little too much?

I sighed. Again.

_'Thank You...'_

His words on that last night echoed in my head. He said those words with the same cold voice but with utter softness and care.

"I miss you Sasuke..." I thought out loud.

I do miss Sasuke. But a part of me also hates him... For a lot of reasons...

_'Why'd you have to leave Sasuke?'_ I thought to myself once again.

Then, sub-consciously, tears started rolling down my cheeks. I curled to the side then hugged a pillow tight. Trying to stop the tears from flooding my eyes but I couldn't. Every time I did more tears soaked my pillow and fell down my cheeks.

"Sasuke..." I muffled under my tear-drenched pillow.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto's voice.

"Huh?" I said under my breath.

"Sakura-chan! Are you there?" I heard again.

"Uhh... I... I'm coming." I said as I put my pillow back on top of my bed. I stood up and tried my best to stop crying as I wiped my cheeks while heading for the door.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard again. If I was in my normal state I'd be irritated and shouting right now but I was too depressed to even think.

"I'm coming." I said softly as my tears slowly subsided and my cheeks were almost completely dry.

I reached the door and opened it slowly the sun shined and blinded me for a second then I saw Naruto's cheerful face standing at the doorway although... He wasn't so cheerful today. He looked... sad.

"Naruto? You look sad. What's up?" I asked him expertly hiding my tears and the pain I felt.

"It's about Hinata..." He said. Stopping mid-sentence.

He told me about Hinata's letter and that Kakashi-sensei had a plan to save Hinata from the suicide mission

"I'm in! We have to save Hinata!" I said very worried at what I just heard.

"Great. Let's go to the front gate. Kakashi-sensei will explain the plan there."

And at that we left for the village's front gate. I hope Hinata's okay...  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OKAY! Thazzit 4 now. 'The Plan' will be revealed next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! and sorry 4 typos if there are any this is half-unedited. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!**


	5. The Plan Part 1 The Front Gate

**Konnichiwa people! Here it is. Sorry it took me such a long time to post this. I was busy with my new story. Read it if you can, the title is "Hajime! Shijuu!" It's a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender and Naruto. You can find it in the Naruto pages, in the Avatar: TLA pages and in the crossover pages. :)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Here goes...**  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** [Naruto's POV]**

We finally got to the village's front gate. We weren't the first ones though. Kiba (AND Akamaru) and Shino were already there. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were already there too. Rock Lee and Guy Sensei were there too.

"Hey guys." I heard Tenten's voice from behind.

"Hi Tenten!" Sakura greeted her.

Neji was just standing next to Tenten; emotionless but deep in thought.

"Neji?" I snapped at him.

He _was_ thinking. He snapped out of his thoughts right away.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about... Never mind." He hesitated.

I knew he was thinking about Hinata. He was worried too, weird as it may seem. But he was.

"I know your thinking about Hinata. It's okay. You guys _are_ family." I said.

"No we're not and no I wasn't." He said angrily but he was obviously lying.

"C'mon Neji. Stop the tough guy act. We're all worried about Hinata." Tenten giggled.

Neji just looked away; hiding the worry in his eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"Huh?" I said as I saw Kakashi-sensei from a distance.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I waved at him.

"Naruto! Shut up. He can already see us you bobblehead!" Sakura told me.

She was right but hey, I'm me.

"Hello Naruto." Kakashi-sensei greeted me.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei this is the first time your actually... early." I said cheerfully.

He looked a little insulted buy I was telling the truth. Really.

"Uhh... Thanks Naruto. So, is everyone here?" He asked me.

I turned around and checked. 1,2,3...

"Yup! Everyone's here." I confirmed.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi-sensei said.

Kurenai? Kurenai-sensei? But, I thought she was pregnant and in the hospital.

Kakashi-sensei went and talked with Kurenai-sensei.

**[Kakashi's POV]**

"Kurenai?" I said in disbelief as I saw Kurenai.

"Yes it's me Kakashi. What's the problem?" She laughed.

I was still shocked. Wasn't she... pregnant. Then again she may have already given birth. But how could she be in tip-top shape so fast. Transformation Jutsu maybe? Lady Hokage uses it all the time...

There was a little debate going on in my head. After a while of thinking, I figured I should just ask her.

"Kurenai. Weren't you..." I started but was cut-off.

"Pregnant? Yes. I gave birth already a week ago. Weren't you there?" She said with a little frown.

A week ago... Hmmm...

"A week ago? I... Oh that's right. Lady Hokage sent me to a mission. Sorry Kurenai. But if I didn't have a mission I would've been there." I apologized.

"Oh. Well that's okay Kakashi." She smiled.

Wow.

**[Naruto's POV]**

Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were talking... For a while now.

HELLO? What the heck happened to the rescue mission?

I decided to break them up. The more time we spent here, the more danger Hinata could be in.

Besides, we were all here. Kakashi-sensei, me and Sakura. Guy-sensei, Tenten, Neji and Lee. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Kurenai-sensei, Kiba (AND Akamaru) and Shino were her too.

Great. Let's do this.

I walked over to Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei. Shouldn't you be briefing us now?" I said.

"Oh that's right." He said.

_'About time.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry Kurenai. We're 'gonna have to chat later. Right now, we have to get this mission started." He said, turning to Kurenai-sensei.

"Of course." She replied.

"Now..." Kakashi-sensei started.

_'Finally. Just wait for us Hinata we'll save you.' _I said to myself.

Jut you wait Hinata. Just you wait.

**[Kakashi's POV]**

After Naruto interrupted Kurenai and me I realized that it was time to start the mission. I started to brief them.

"Now here's the plan. There's actually two plans. The first is by means of emotional swaying. Naruto..." I called out Naruto.

"Huh? Y-yeah Kakashi-sensei?" He said in quite a shock.

"We're 'gonna catch up with Hinata. We'll use Kurenai's team to track her down..." I started.

**[Sakura's POV]**

Kakashi-sensei started explaining 'The Plan'. Turns out there were two plans. He said the first one was 'gonna be through 'emotional-swaying'. Of course, we all knew what that meant.

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei called out.

"Huh?" We said in unison. Only he was more curious.

We looked at each other. He looked at me questioningly. I simply shrugged since I didn't know what Kakashi-sensei was up to either.

He went up to where Kakashi-sensei was standing while Kakashi-sensei was explaining more details.

Hm. I wonder...

**[Naruto's POV]**

When Kakashi-sensei called me I was shocked. I looked at Sakura but she just shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to the platform where Kakashi-sensei was standing.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him. He signaled for me to step up the platform and so I did.

"Now, Naruto here is the key to the entire Plan A. As I said, we're going to catch up with Hinata using Kurenai'd team then we'll leave the rest to Naruto." He explained to everyone.

"WHAT?" I said.

'WHAT?' was right. WHAT?

"Now. All of you, except Sakura and Kiba go on ahead." Kakashi-sensei instructed everyone, completely ignoring what I just said.

"Use Shino to find Hinata then wait for us. We'll know where you are. Find a good hiding place and just wait. Go!" Kakashi-sensei said.

"HAI!" Everyone replied then disappeared into the forest with Sakura and Kiba left behind.

They came forward.

"Okay. Why were we left behind Kakashi-sensei? Akamaru already had Hinata's scent." Kiba questioned immediately.

"Kiba, we need you to help us catch up with them." Kakashi-sensei explained.

Kiba frowned a little. He was so excited for the mission I guess.

"Hmph. Fine. Whatever." He said.

Kakashi-sensei looked at him intensely for a second but then calmed down. He knew this wasn't the time to 'train'.

"Why was I--" Sakura started.

"Because you're on my team. Now, Naruto do your best to talk Hinata out of it. Do everything you can. Remember all the nice things she's done for you..." Kakashi-sensei motivated me.

It worked. I remember her rice balls that looked like me and that time when we were trying to find a beetle... That time she was... Awakened. She went out of her way to help me. She trained for me. She became a better ninja to... impress me and a lot of other people and herself. She... loves me. She wrote it in the letter herself... And I love her too. I'm 'gonna do all that I can! For Hinata!

"I got it Kakashi-sensei! Now let's do this!" I said all hyped up. I was ready.

Let's do this.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So... What'd you think. Review! :) **


	6. The Plan Part 2 Complications

**Hello! Thanks so much to the reviewing readers! :D Here 'ya are guys: an early update. Hope you like this one. Keep on reviewing. :)  
A little OOC-ness maybe and some 'subtle' NejiTen and other pairings. :) **

** [Kakashi's POV]**

"I got it Kakashi-sensei! Now let's do this!" Naruto said all hyper.

Great. He's hyped up. This is perfect. We can perform the mission faster and better.

"Great! Let's go! Kiba! Lead us!" I said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Alright! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said then we fled and disappeared into the forest.

I had a feeling that this was 'gonna be a successful mission. I just hope that I'm right...

**_-A few moments later, in the forest...-_**

We were in the forest now; jumping from tree to tree.

"Kiba?" I asked him once again.

"We're still pretty far from them but we'll catch up don't worry." He informed me.

"Okay." I said.

This was a boring time. We had nothing to do but follow Kiba and Akamaru.

I hope Hinata is okay, wherever she is. We can't afford to lose a ninja. Specially a powerful Hyuuga like Hinata. Lady Hokage will be pissed and not only her. I'm sure Lord Hiashi will be angry too if this mission fails. Hinata is his daughter after all.

I sighed.

I just hope.

**[Kiba's POV]**

"Kiba?" Kakashi-sensei asked me... for the 18th time!

"We're still pretty far from them but we'll catch up don't worry." I told him.

Ugh. Well, we had nothing to do anyways. They just had to follow me and Akamaru and THAT was boring considering Shino and the others were somewhere around 750 meters away or something like that and they were still moving. It was still 'gonna be a while.

After a few moments of jumping from tree to tree, a very familiar scent from the other group became very strong. Like it was just 2 meters behind us.

"Neji Hyuuga." I thought out loud.

"What?" Sakura, who was the closest behind me, asked. She probably heard my 'thinking'.

"I... It's Neji. That Hyuuga dude." I informed her.

"His scent just got stronger. Like, he's... 1 and a half meters away... or something like that." I said.

"Really? But... Isn't he with the other group?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah. I know. Just... His scent suddenly popped up and... my nose is never wrong." I said.

"Arf!" Akamaru suddenly barked.

"Yeah, yeah. Akamaru's nose too." I said; understanding Akamaru needed some attention.

"Oh. Well... Okay... Should I tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" She asked me.

"Well... Probably..." I said.

Maybe she should tell them. Eh, I didn't really care anyways.

"O-okay. I'll tell them." She said then moved to Kakashi-sensei's side.

My (AND Akamaru's) nose is never wrong.

Neji was getting closer.

**[Sakura's POV]**

After I learned from Kiba that Neji Hyuuga may be not so far behind us, I asked him if I should tell Kakashi-sensei and Naruto and he said yes. So... I will.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I called out to Kakashi-sensei who wasn't far behind me.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked me.

"Well... Kiba said he detected Neji's smell not very far from here." I informed him.

"Uh-huh. Well... His nose _is_ never wrong." Kakashi-sensei said with his 'thinking look'.

"STOP!" He suddenly ordered and we did.

"A-A-AAAAHHHH!" We heard Naruto scream as he fell down the tree.

"Huh? Naruto? Ugh." I exclaimed.

I immediately jumped down to help him.

"Naruto? Are you okay? That was a pretty tall tree." I chuckled as I helped him up.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah. I'm fine. C'mon." He said then leaped up the tree again.

I sighed. He still hasn't grown.

When we were both at the top we saw Kakashi-sensei and Kiba (Yes. AND Akamaru) of course.

"So..." I said awkwardly. Everyone was so quiet.

"Ssshh..." Naruto shushed me.

SHUSHED ME? No way!

"Are you shushing me? After I helped you when you fell and--" I started to rant but Kakashi-sensei touched my shoulder and told me to stop. So I did then crossed my arms against my chest.

Hmph. Whatever.

"You're right Kiba. It is Neji. There!" He said pointing at a direction.

But we didn't see anyone.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Kiba said smugly.

"But there's no one--... Whoa. Wait. There's Neji. Is that him?" I said as I saw something white from a distance.

It was Neji!

"What should we do?" I asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Just wait." He told me.

"Okay."

After a few minutes Neji was before us.

Wow. He's fast.

**[Naruto's POV]**

After we found out that Kiba detected Neji's scent we stopped and waited but I, BY ACCIDENT, fell off the tree I was standing at but Sakura helped me up.

Now Neji was with us.

"Neji? What're you doin' here?" I asked him.

"Guy-sensei and Kurenai-sensei instructed me to find you guys and lead you to us. Well... them anyway." He said.

"Thanks. But I think we already got that covered." Kiba said, a little insulted.

"Hmph." I heard Neji say under his breath.

"Anyway... They also told me to tell you that Iruka-sensei has joined our mission." He told us.

"Iruka? Well, ain't that good news." Kakashi-sensei said.

It was though. Now, we had more people to help! We can easily save Hinata. YES!

Hmm... All this time though I've been thinking about Kakashi-sensei's plan. He said he had a Plan A and a Plan B. We already knew Plan A... But what was Plan B?

"Hey Kakashi-sensei..." I started.

"Yes Naruto?" He said.

"You said there was 'Plan A' right?" I asked him.

"Yes. I did." He said.

"Well... What's Plan B?" I asked him again.

After I did, he looked like he was in pain; emotionally.

"Well... If Plan A doesn't work, which hopefully it will. We'll have to resort to Plan B which is... Taking Hinata back...by force.

"Huh?" I said in shock.

FORCE? We were 'gonna hurt Hinata? No way! We set on this mission so that Hinata wouldn't be hurt but we were 'gonna hurt her anyways? What was the point of that?

"I'm sorry Naruto. This plan wasn't my decision. It was Lady Tsunade's." He said sadly.

I knew it. Kakashi-sensei didn't like violence too much. Although he loves to fight and train... He really doesn't like violence.

"I knew it." I repeated.

I was upset and mad at Granny Tsunade.

How could she?

"Why?" I sub-consciously thought out loud.

"Because Naruto... Lady Tsunade doesn't 'wanna lose another ninja. Specially a powerful one like Hinata. So we have to do everything to get her back. Even if we have to do it by force." He said.

"I understand but..." I started but I stopped. They were right but... What about Hinata? Was she 'gonna get hurt if our Plan A doesn't work?

"That's why you have to do your best to persuade Hinata to go back to the village so that we won't have to hurt her." Kakashi-sensei told me.

I was really upset right now. It was a wonder I hadn't 'transformed' yet.

I shook my head in disappointment.

"Let's go. Lead us Neji and have Kiba help you." I instructed them darkly.

I was in pain right now and I really didn't care.

My hands were rolled in hard fists.

after I gave my order, I heard them all gasp in amazement and disbelief.

"Uh... Hai!" Neji said then went to Kiba's side.

"Let's go!" Kiba shouted then we all continued jumping from tree to tree.

I still hope that Hinata's alright.

_**-At the other side of the Forest...-**_

**[Tenten's POV]**

"Let's stop here for a while." Guy-sensei suddenly said as we were jumping from tree to tree.

_Wow. Guy-sensei wants to stop and rest? That's new._

We all stopped at his order.

"Why are we stopping Guy-sensei? Hinata's still far away." Shino said.

"We have to wait for Kakashi and his team." Guy-sensei told him.

"Hn..." I heard Shino say under his breath.

"But... Guy-sensei... We cannot stop here. Kakashi-sensei and the others will catch up to us anyway! We must go!" Lee suddenly said.

"Lee... As much as I agree to your statement we have to stop and wait for them or else our actions will not be coordinated." Guy-sensei said.

"But... Guy-sensei!" Lee objected.

"I'm sorry Lee. I'm sorry..." Guy-sensei said; dramatically while holding on to Lee's shoulder

Wow. It was like watching a soap opera... Disturbing.

Neji was right. How do we keep up with their craziness?

I sighed; ignoring them.

"Where's Neji and the others?" I said hopefully.

Where are they?

Neji should have found them by now and they should be on their way here right now but still... No sight of them.

I sighed. Again.

"They're very near. Just wait." Shino said.

"Huh?" I said. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shino suddenly spoke.

"Tenten... What're you thinkin' about?" Ino suddenly asked me.

"Huh? Me? Nothing." I smiled at her.

"Oh. Puh-leez! Your thinking about Neji aren't you..." Ino said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up Ino! I am not!" I said.

No I wasn't!

**[Ino's POV]**

We were just hanging around now: waiting for the others to catch up with us.

"Where's Neji and the others?" I heard Tenten say.

Hmm...

After she did, she suddenly looked deep in thought and there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

"They're very near. Just wait." Shino told her.

"Huh?" She said; looking like she was snapped out of her thoughts or something.

She was probably thinking about Neji... Hmm... Hehehe... I found something to get me out of boredom...

"Tenten... What're you thinkin' about?" I said; teasingly.

_Hehehe..._

"Huh? Me? Nothing." She smiled.

_Mm-hm. Yeah, right._

"Oh. Puh-leez! Your thinking about Neji aren't you..." I teased her again.

"Shut up Ino! I am not!" She said defensively.

_Being defensive huh..._

"Okay, okay. But... Why are you being so defensive about it?" I asked her innocently.

"I am not!" She said even more defensive than before.

_Hahaha. Got her!_

"Okay, if that's what you say..." I teased her more.

"Hmph!" She turned away from me.

"Hahaha... Oh, Tenten. It's obvious! Don't worry Neji can take care of himself. You know that right?" I said.

"Yeah... I do... But..." She hesitated.

"But what? Worried about your little Neji-pooh? Hahaha." I teased her again.

"Shut it Ino-PIG! Your one to talk!" She told me.

"Huh?" I said.

_'Huh?' was right. What was she implying?_

"Please! Your 'gonna be 'Mrs. Nara' someday..." She started teasing me.

"WHAT?" I nearly exploded.

_WHAT?_

"I mean it's perfectly logical... The Nara men are attracted to stern, over-bearing women and... Well... YOUR a stern and over-bearing woman and besides you and Shikamaru have a 'special relationship' since your in the same team... _Together_." She teased me again.

Tenten!

**[Tenten's POV]**

See, Ino-PIG the stupid porker's been teasing me for a while now and it was SICKENING ME!

"But what? Worried about your little Neji-pooh? Hahaha." She laughed.

_UGH! Okay! ENOUGH!_

"Shut it Ino-PIG! Your one to talk!" I told her.

"Huh?" She said; very clueless.

_Gotcha!_

"Please! Your 'gonna be 'Mrs. Nara' someday..." I started. Haha. Found an opening!

"W-W-WHAT?" She nearly exploded.

"I mean it's perfectly logical... The Nara men are attracted to stern, over-bearing women and... Well... YOUR a stern and over-bearing woman and besides you and Shikamaru have a 'special relationship' since your in the same team... _Together_." I teased her again.

_Hehehe. This is fun._

After I said that she turned red and started to get angry.

_Hahahahaha. I'm really enjoying this now._

"Why so mad Ino-pig? If your mad then that just means that it's true..." I said.

"Shut up Tenten! Hmph!" She turned away from me, trying to calm down.

_Oh no you don't! You had your turn. It's my turn now._

"Hmmm..." I thought out loud, under my breath.

_What do I do now? I've run of tease-tactics. Hmm... AH-HAH!_

I ran to Shikamaru's side in full ninja speed then put my arm around his shoulder.

"Huh?" He said, startled.

"Hey Ino-pig!" I called Ino's attention.

She looked at me.

_HAH!_

"What?" She said calmly.

I kissed Shikamaru's cheek than ran back to my previous position.

"What the--" Shikamaru said surprised.

"Ah-huh!" I winked at him then sent a flying kiss.

_Hahaha! Now... _

I looked at Ino.

She was obviously angry now and smoke was coming out of her head. _Excellent._ She's bound to explode anytime.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF SHIKAMARU! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING... WEASEL!" She exploded.

_Perfect. Hahaha._

"I'm sorry... But... Why? Is he your boyfriend?" I said in a mushy-gushy tone.

"I said shut up you pest!" She yelled again.

_Hahahaha. Now, THIS is REAL fun._

"Hahahaha." I laughed.

Oh, Ino. Hahahaha.

**[Shikamaru's POV]**

When Ino started with Tenten the rest of us knew that it wasn't 'gonna end well and now I was involved.

_Hmph. What a drag._

"I said shut up you pest!" Ino yelled. She was so angry now.

"Hahahaha." Tenten continued to laugh.

It would seem that Ino's irritation was satisfying her.

I sighed, just watching them.

_Hmph. Girls will be girls._

"Huh?" I said under my breath as I saw Ino start a hand seal, and not just any hand seal. It was the Technique Specific Hand Seal for the Yamanaka's Mind Body Disturbance Technique.

_Oh no. This is 'gonna get out of hand._

"Ino don't!" I screamed but I realized I was too late as she had already finished the hand seal but the jutsu wasn't in action for a few more seconds.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" I said as I made the Rat hand seal for the jutsu.

I caught Ino's shadow before her jutsu could act on Tenten so, as a result, her jutsu was disturbed and cancelled.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Shikamaru. What are you doing to Ino?" Choji said as he shoved 5 potato chips into his mouth.

"Choji, can't you ever stop eating?" I asked him.

"Nope." He replied.

"Thought so."

I went back to Ino.

"AH! Ugh! Shikamaru what the hell are you doing?" Ino yelled. It was obvious that she wanted to squirm but she stood still because I controlled her.

"Sorry Ino. Your 'gonna go too far with the jutsu you were about to do." I told her.

"So you noticed. Hmph. Okay, fine. I won't do it. Just... RELEASE ME!" She yelled.

_Crap. If I don't release her she'll get angrier but if I release her who knows what could happen next._

I sighed.

As always, she's so troublesome.

I released her.

"Shikamaru Nara! You are going to PAY!" She yelled as she drew out 6 shurikens from her pouch.

_CRAP._

She threw them at me of course and continued.

I only managed to block a few of the shurikens because they were coming to fast. But after a second the shurikens stopped.

"STOP!" Tenten yelled shortly before the shurikens were stopped by a small Demon Wind Shuriken-like weapon.

"Thanks." I told Tenten as I dusted myself off.

"No problem." Tenten said.

"Hey. Stop bickering. There they are now." Kurenai-sensei said as she pointed to the distance and fair enough they were there. Great. Now we're one step closer to ending this mission and I'm one-step closer to returning to my soft pillow and fluffy white clouds.

Good.

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Hey there they are!" I said as I saw the others in the distance.

Finally.

"C'mon. Let's go. There they are." I said as I ran faster. In a few seconds we reached them.

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Shikamaru said in his old boring tone.

"Well, we were with Kakashi-sensei." I smiled.

_**[Kakashi's Face is: -.-']**_

"Thanks." Kakashi said; offended.

"Hehe. Sorry." I apologized.

"Alright. Time to get serious. Let's go! Neji, Kiba, Shino, what's Hinata's location?" I asked them.

Time to get serious.

"She's about 7 kilometers away. She's running though." Shino said.

"I sent a bee to keep track of her." He added.

_Wow. The things you can do with bugs... Creepy._

"She sensed our presence instantly when we came a few kilometers close to her. Hinata's field of vision when she uses her Byakugan is remarkable. She has expanded it to 10 kilometers when the standard field of vision is only around 50 meters. She has even surpassed mine." Neji said with amazement and disappointment at the same time.

"Huh? Really? How far is your field of vision Neji?" Tenten asked him. We were all curious.

"800 meters." Neji said shamefully.

We all chuckled a bit. I mean, 800 meters is so far away from 10 kilometers.

"Okay, stop. Let's go." Neji said.

"No. It's getting dark now. We should camp for now." Iruka-sensei suggested.

"NO! We have to catch up with Hinata first. When she stops, that's the only time we stop." I said. We were being too relaxed. Hinata's life was in danger. We can't rest. We have to find Hinata.

"What a drag." I heard Shikamaru say.

I should be snapping at him but I was just too worried.

"Huh?" Neji said. We all looked at him.

"Byakugan!" He activated his Byakugan... What's wrong?

What could be the problem.

**[Sakura's POV]**

We finally reached the others but when Neji activated his Byakugan, we instantly knew something was wrong.

Maybe he's right... I have been feeling... something since we reached them. Like, like there was someone elses with us that didn't belong...

...

_Uh!_

That's when it hit me.

_'Iruka-sensei'... It was his appearance but it wasn't the same chakra. Not the same 'feel' I had around him._

It wasn't him.

I confirmed it to myself.

"Neji's right." I said.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Clueless as always.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Huh? Akamaru wha--... Got it." Kiba said. He figured it out too.

"Hmm..." I thought.

A Genjutsu Release would work.

"Release!" I said as I made the hand sign to reveal who was under the the face of Iruka-sensei.

After the cloud of smoke disappeared... We all gasped.

All at once.

For the first time in such a long time...

We finally got the chance to see... Him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha. :) Sorry if any of you are disappointed. I'll post the next chapter VERY soon. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D **


	7. Sudden Shock! Full Impact!

**Konnichiwa! :) So, sorry 'bout the cliffy but here it is... Hope you like it. :) (BTW. In the last chapter it was GENJUTSU RELEASE not reveal.) (ANOTHER BTW. This was set after Itachi's death so Taka's already formed and their still in the Akatsuki.)**

**Here goes...  
_**

**[Sakura's POV] **

I gasped along with the others and stood there frozen and wordless.

I could only stare. I lost control of my senses. I couldn't move.

We all stood there waiting for someone to make the next move. Nobody moved though.

Even _he_ didn't move.

Slowly, we all looked at Naruto. His head was faced down and he was obviously deep in thought. His hair fell over his eyes a bit...

_Emo..._

His hands were curled up into tight fists and sweat was slowly falling from his face.

We carefully watched his movements. He slowly looked up to face _him_.

"Sasuke." He said his name then we all looked at him.

He smirked.

I know he's the bad guy now and there were times when he tried to kill Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and even... me but... There was still a part of me that belonged to him and that part of me would be his forever. Even if I've already lost faith in him I still... love him and I can't lie to myself. It was the truth.

"Sasuke." I thought out loud. I saw everyone's heads turn toward me... Even his.

"Sakura." He said with a smirk still on his face.

I could burst into tears right now. Remembering that night he left me at that bench.

_'Thank you.'_

His words echoed in my head over and over again. But I stayed strong.

Never show the enemy any emotion.

...The enemy...

I frowned. I couldn't help it. A tear fell from my eye.

"Huh?" I heard him say.

"Sasuke... You have guts showing your face here. After all you've done! After all we've been through! How could you." **[A/N: By _'we'_ I mean Team 7. :)] **I said, in tears now.

His smirk faded and his face became emotionless but there was guilt in his eyes. So much guilt for all the wrong things he's done.

"Sasuke..." I heard Kakashi-sensei say with surprise in his voice.

"That cloak..." He said with pure shock.

That was the second surprise. He was wearing an... Akatsuki cloak.

"Your... an Akatsuki?" Naruto said with anger, hurt and shock in his voice.

My tears had faded now and I was just as surprised as everyone else.

"You noticed. Heh." He said, the smirk returning to his face.

"Sasuke... Why?" I asked him.

"Well... It's a long story that I have no interest of sharing." He said darkly.

"Grr..." Akamaru snarled at him. Kiba looked at him with anger too. He had the same look Akamaru had.

"Hmph." He said coldly.

"Sasuke. C'mon. Let's get rid of them already." We heard an unfamiliar guy's voice. He was very near. He was behind Sasuke, hiding in the shadows.

"Hn. Relax, Suigetsu. You'll have your chance." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, a guy with white hair that had a light blue tint and purple eyes appeared.

"Suigetsu Hozuki." I heard Kakashi-sensei say.

He was pertaining to the person that had just appeared.

"Knowledgeable as always Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"S-Suigetsu Hozuki?" I asked. I wanted to know more about this guy.

"Yes. Suigestu Hozuki. He hails from Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in the Mist. Reputed to be the "Reincarnation of Kijin'. He is a prodigy in the art of murder as he chops off his opponent limbs before beheading them. He is... quite powerful." Kakashi-sensei said.

"So, in other words. This guy is bad news. Just like Sasuke." Shikamaru said then he looked at Ino.

Ino looked back at him.

"What?" She said, irritated by the fact that Shikamaru was staring at her.

"Well... I just said something against Sasuke. Usually, you'd beat me up."Shikamaru said.

"Hmph. Forget it. Sasuke's different now. He's not the same Sasuke we knew 3 years ago. He's changed and he's evil. Therefore, our enemy... MY enemy." Ino said in a flat tone.

"Hmm... Yes, you could say that." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Huh?" Ino said.

"Shikamaru's right. This guy... _These guys_... Are bad news." Kakashi-sensei said.

"_Quite_ powerful you say huh?" Suigetsu said, insulted.

"I AM VERY powerful. Sasuke, let me show them." He said ready to fight. He held his sword up in a fighting position.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked again.

"Suigetsu. Patience is a virtue. Relax." We heard a girl now.

Somewhere in my head, her voice was very familiar.

A girl with red hair, red eyes and glasses appeared.

_Now I know..._

"Karin." I stated.

"Hmph. So... The Sasuke-stealing BRAT knows me. I'm flattered." She said sarcastically.

**"CHA! Shut up you Sasuke-obsessed fan girl! Sasuke still LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU. CHA!"** Inner Sakura said.

_Inner Sakura? Heh. Long time no see. _

"Hmph. Whatever. Sasuke's yours all you want. I couldn't care less." I said calmly. Expertly hiding all the pain and hurt that should have been in that sentence.

I noticed the smirk on Sasuke's face disappear and he looked a bit hurt at what I said.

**"That's what you get for leaving me! CHA!"** Inner Sakura said.

_Boy, your appearing a lot aren't you Inner?_

"Huh?" Karin and Sasuke said at the same time.

"AH! We spoke at the same time. You know, they say that when two people speak at the same time... It means that they love each other..." Karin said all flirtatious, her hand around Sasuke's shoulder.

**"GET YOUR MAN-HANDS AWAY FROM MY SASUKE! CHA!**" Inner said. Again.

_What the-? Inner? (Are you making up for lost screen time? ...)_

Sasuke removed her hands from his shoulder.

"They don't say that Karin. Only you do." He told her coldly.

She looked hurt... The same look Sasuke had when I told Karin that she could have him.

"Hmph!" Karin turned away from Sasuke.

"Enough of this shenanigan! Let's finish this so we can return." Sasuke said.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**[Naruto's POV]**

So Sasuke and two goons appeared before us, interrupting our mission to find Hinata. That mission was of high importance but _this_ was pretty important too.

We haven't seen Sasuke in 3 years... Except for the various times he tried to kill us but now, we were talking. It was different.

He was with a white-haired, purple-eyed guy and a red-haired, red-eyed girl that was obviously infatuated with him. Much like Sakura, Ino and all the others girls in our academy when we were still academy students.

"Enough of this shenanigan! let's finish this so we can return." Sasuke said in a that's-an-order kind of tone.

"Return where?" I asked.

He only looked at me with cold eyes. Like, it should be obvious or something.

...

_Right._

"Return to... the Akatsuki hideout..." I said with certainty.

That was the second thing. He was an Akatsuki now. Like his brother before him. I can't believe how low he's gone. Joining the Akatsuki. We used to fight those guys and now he's one of them.

the Akatsuki. They 'wanna capture the tailed beasts. But why? They've killed a lot of jinchuriki like Roshi, Utakata and a lot more. They even almost killed Gaara but Chiyo resurrected him. Now, there were only two jinchuriki left in the world. Me and Killer Bee.

In other words, the Akatsuki was bad news. They're the enemy and now... Sasuke is too.

I frowned at my thought.

I couldn't bring myself to believe that Sasuke was the enemy now. I just couldn't. We had a bond and whatever he does. That bond will never ever be broken. Never.

"Your slow, as usual, but quicker now than before." He insulted me.

My eyes narrowed for a second with anger at his insult but they returned to normal. I was used to Sasuke calling me a loser, a failure or whatever and maybe in the past I believed him for a while but I got used to it and it didn't affect me anymore.

"Hn. So, what's your business with us?" I asked him.

True, this was important but we have to find Hinata first. That was our mission and we can't abandon it.

"Ugh." Neji gasped.

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked him.

"It's... Hinata... She's close. She's... Right in front of us." Neji said with his Byakugan activated.

"Huh? But..." I said then looked at Sasuke.

He snickered.

"Oh yeah. Hinata Hyuuga. Juugo!" Sasuke called out.

_Another goon. Great._

Suddenly, a tall guy wearing an Akatsuki cloak, like the rest of them, appeared. He was very tall and had spiky orange hair and orange eyes to match.

Even worse, he was carrying an unconscious Hinata on his shoulders!

"LET HER GO!" I screamed.

"Naruto..." I heard Sakura say.

My emotions were overflowing. Sadness, pain... I had flash backs of the shy moments Hinata had when she was with me. I remembered her 'Naruto-shaped' rice balls. How she blushed and sometimes fainted when I talk to her. All the time she went out of her way just to help me, aid me. Through it all... She was always smiling. I always made her happy. And now, her letter... It contained... _everything. _I promised myself I'd save her. And I will. Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes.

After I snapped out of my thoughts I felt power surging through my veins. The air suddenly felt hot but I didn't feel like burning. The heat felt natural. I initially knew it was the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra and power that was doing this. Normally, I'd do my best to stop this but this time was different. I couldn't. Actually, I didn't want to. Seeing Hinata there made me so mad. TOO mad. I felt my canines getting sharper and I knew my 'whiskers' thickened and my eyes were already red. My eyebrows pushed together in anger. I clenched my fists tight. I could see the reddish-orange chakra that surrounded me.

I looked up and looked at Sasuke. He had a calm expression he already saw this form of me. But that was my one-tailed form. This was different. I felt more power than before.

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't care. Because at that moment I forgot everything. Bonds, friendship. everything. I only remembered Hinata and our mission. But everything else was gone...

**[Sakura's POV]**

After another goon with orange hair and orange eyes appeared with an unconscious Hinata on his shoulder we knew something bad was 'gonna happen.

I immediately looked at Naruto and things didn't look good. He was looking down again. His fists clenched together. The moment the air suddenly became hot we knew.

I continued looking at Naruto.

"Huh?" I heard Shikamaru say. I looked at him. He was holding Ino.

"Ino!" I screamed.

"Shikamaru! What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well... I think she sensed chakra that was too powerful. She couldn't take it. So, she collapsed." He explained.

_Oh no._

I went over to Shikamaru and Ino, avoiding Naruto.

"Ino. I she 'gonna be okay?" I asked again.

"Well... I don't know. This is the first time she collapsed from sensing chakra. And the chakra's probably very, very strong 'cuz Ino's chakra sensing abilities aren't that high." Shikamaru said.

"Oh no. We 'gotta get her out of here. A battle's 'gonna occur soon. C'mon." I said.

"No. I'll take her back to the village. They need you Sakura. Stay here." He told me.

_Well, can't argue with that._

"Okay." I said.

As Shikamaru was just about to take off with Ino. She coughed.

"No. I can fight. the sudden burst of chakra just shocked me. I can handle it now. Besides, I can't let Sakura have all the glory." She smiled, a weak but heartfelt smile.

I smiled too.

"Okay." I said.

I helped her up.

"Let's do this. I'm ready for anything." She said.

At that moment we both knew that the feud... was over and our friendship was back. In fact, it was never lost.

I smiled at that thought.

But the heat increasing in the air snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I saw Naruto on the ground... on all fours. In his... Five-tailed Jinchuriki form?

"Kakashi-sensei! Five Tails?" I asked him with alarm in my voice.

"There's nothing we can do. We just have to stand back and wait until Naruto needs help." He said.

_WHAT?_

"But! Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have a Sealing Jutsu or something?" I asked him.

We needed to control Naruto or else... We could all die. _All_ of us... Including Naruto himself.

"Afraid not. I already used it once." Kakashi-sensei said.

That's right. I remember. That one time when he turned into his Four-tailed form. He almost killed us but kakashi-sensei sealed him just in time. But this time... It was different. It was Five-tails and there's an 80% chance that he'll get angrier and change into his Six-tailed form. There's no telling what could happen.

I heard Naruto growling.

I looked at him again.

Right now, his clothes should have been burned and his skin should start burning too. But he looked perfectly fine. He had his clothes and he wasn't burning. He wasn't starting to burn. he looked normal, except for the chakra and the tails, but other than that he still looked human.

"GIVE HINATA BACK!" He said in his own voice but it was mixed with a deeper, darker voice.

_The Nine-tailed Fox's voice?_

I don't know.

"Ugh." I heard into grunt. I looked at her and saw that she was weakening. Her knees were bent and she looked like she was 'gonna fall any second.

"Ino. Are you okay? We can take you back to the village..." I offered. She really didn't look good.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry." She stuttered.

_Ino? STUTTERING? There's a first._

"Okay then." I said with hesitation.

We looked back at Naruto and what was going on.

He was still snarling at Sasuke.

The air was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and in a few hours we'll be cooked to perfection.

What am I 'gonna do?

"N...N-NARUTO! Don't do this! You'll destroy us all! Including yourself! PLEASE! STOP!" I said, tears almost falling from my eyes.

"Please..." I gave him a hopeful look.

He turned around and looked at me. His eyes were still filled with rage.

I stepped back half a step out of fear. He was looking at me with those eyes...

If looks could kill I'd be dead now.

"Don't worry Sakura. This'll all be over soon." He assured me the he turned around and focused on Sasuke again.

My eyes widened in shock and so did Kakashi-sensei's.

_He can... speak?_

_But... He's in his FIVE-tailed Form. Kakashi-sensei said that he can only control his actions until Three-tails but when the fourth tail appears... He loses control. He attacks anyone, friend or foe. What's going on?_

"I..." I started. I was 'gonna try and stop him one more time but before I could say anything, Naruto started to run towards Sasuke at full speed.

"NARUTO!" I screamed but he didn't look back. He was dead serious about Hinata.

I couldn't do anything at this point. It was too late. There was nothing we could do...

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Naruto screamed as he charged for the tall guy holding Hinata.

The person, apparently named Jugo, had a calm expression before Naruto started to attack him and when he did Jugo lost his calm, serene expression and turned into a monster. His arm became a giant weapon with spikes. He kept swinging it at Naruto but Naruto was too fast. He couldn't hit him, every time the weapon came close, Naruto disappeared. Naruto had incredible speed. Inhuman speed...

"Grrr..." Jugo snarled out of frustration. He lost his arm then transformed into a monster. His skin turned dark and he gained black sclera in his eyes. H0is elbows had sharper edgings, his nails sharpened, he grew horns at the top of his head that extended to his cheeks, and on his back are what appears to be six jet boosters like appendages.

He was a monster.

He charged at Naruto. But, again, Naruto was too fast. Even with Jugo's jet boosters turned on. He was still too slow.

Naruto ran to him again. But he didn't look like he was 'gonna attack. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he was back to his first position. He held Hinata in his arms then gave it to Kakashi-sensei. I looked at Hinata. I felt pity for her. She was bruised all over and she had deep cuts and wounds on her arms and face. Her clothes were slightly shattered, probably cut by kunai. And she had a minor burn on both her arms, where the sleeves of her jacket were a mess.

"Take her back to the village." Naruto ordered Kakashi-sensei with his voice still mixed with the _other _voice.

At first Kakashi-sensei looked surprised as Naruto (and the Nine-tailed Fox) gave him an _order_. But he said yes anyway.

"No. I'll take Hinata back to the village. They need you here Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Ino offered with a smile.

Something was wrong...

"Huh?" I said as Shikamaru threw a kunai at Ino.

I didn't scream, I waited for the outcome of his actions.

After a few second a cloud of smoke appeared then 'Ino' disappeared.

"What?" I said.

I was so confused right now.

"Pretty clever." Karin said, appearing after the smoke had disappeared.

"What the- Where's Ino?" I yelled.

"Right here." Tenten said.

"Huh?" I said.

_Okay, I'm the most confused girl on Earth! What's going on!_

"What? But I- She was- Ugh. I'll get you again." karin said then returned to Sasuke's side.

...Sasuke's side. A place I wish I could be...

"Sakura! Wacth out!" I heard Rock Lee.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts but it was too late I saw Jugo coming at me with his hand molded into a sharp blade.

"SAKURA!" Rock Lee screamed then he covered me. Good thing Jugo missed us.

"Uhh... Thanks Lee." I smiled.

He smiled too and, of course, he was blushing.

Oh boy.

"Uhmm... Get off me please." I said.

"Oh. I am so sorry!" He said as he got off me and helped me up.

"It's okay. I'll be more alert from now on." I said.

"Good!" He smiled.

"Wait... What happened to Hinata?" I asked him.

"Guy-sensei brought her back to the village." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said then we turned our focus back to the battle.

Naruto still had Five tails... I guess that's a good thing. Let's just hope he doesn't go Six or more...

He was now up against Jugo AND Suigetsu, the white haired guy with Zabuza's blade.

Suigetsu swung the sword at Naruto who was busy fighting Jugo.

"Naruto! Watch out!" I screamed.

It would seem that he heard me as he jumped in the air leaving Suigetsu swinging his sword towards Jugo. His sword had momentum of course. He tried to stop the sword with all his force. But by the time he stopped it, it had already cut deep through Jugo. he quickly pulled out the sword and ran to Jugo to help him out.

When the blade cut Jugo all his weapon disappeared, his eyes and skin returned to their normal state. He collapsed. He was unconscious on the floor.

Naruto was on the ground again.

I saw Sasuke shake his head.

"Karin. Get Jugo and Suigetsu back to the hideout and explain what happened. I'll handle this." Sasuke said.

"But... Sasuke..." Karin started to object.

"Do it!" He told her in a this-is-an-order-so-do-it! voice.

She couldn't argue anymore.

"O-okay..." She said with hesitation then she, Suigetsu and the injured Jugo disappeard, leaving only Sasuke.

"Let's finish this." Sasuke said.

Naruto only snarled.

What'll be the outcome of this?...

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Naruto was in his Five-tailed Jinchuriki Form now. And he can control it.

Hmph. No matter. He's still weaker than me.

"Let's finish this." I said.

He only snarled at me.

I noticed one of his tails disappeared.

Why?...

Hmph. Whatever.

I knew this was going to be a bit harder since I don't have my Curse Mark anymore but i can still do this.

I started to build up my Chidori to full power and Naruto started to build up his Rasengan, infused with the Nine-tail's chakra.

This reminded me of the time when...

NO! No, no, no, no! I can't go back. I can't be a loser like them. I can't be weak again. NO! I won't go back.

But... Everything I'm doing, everything I've done since that night I defected from Konoha... it felt wrong. Even when I killed my brother it still felt wrong. Well, maybe that's because it was. I killed my brother for the wrong reasons. I've killed a lot of innocent people and for what? Power? I let myself get eaten by evil and darkness for... power? When I really thought about it... It sounded really messed up.

NO! I did what I had to do and that's it. I don't care one bit about any of them! I don't!

Then... Why is it that when Sakura said that Karin could have me and that she "couldn't care less"... It hurt. Like, she stabbed me with those words.

And at that moment I realized... Sakura's words were right... The things she told me that night... at that bench were true.

_'What your 'gonna do won't bring happiness to anyone. Not you... Not me...'_

Her words echoed in my head.

I seized my Chidori and Naruto did too with his Rasengan.

I stood there and thought... about all the things I've done. The things that I once believed were the right things to do. This path that I chose. Is it possible that it was the wrong path? Maybe... I was wrong.

I looked at Naruto and instantly remembered all our missions. All the times he saved me and all the times I saved him. All the memories came back. The memories I've bee trying to forget but couldn't, came rushing back.

_'You loser.'_ I used to always say. I smiled.

I looked at Sakura and immediately, I felt pain and guilt. The memory of that night at that bench stood out. I felt so guilty. I felt pain unimaginable. I couldn't describe it. This feeling was different...

Then I looked at Kakashi... sensei. I remembered all our missions as Team 7. The fun, the hardships, the risking of lives for one another...

At that point in time I confirmed to myself that what Sakura said was true. Power and revenge didn't give me happiness. I killed my brother for the wrong reasons, I killed innocent people, I defied my comrades... I... So many wrong things... I did them all and for what? Power? I let myself be eaten my evil and darkness for... power?

Wrong.

That was the only word to describe my actions. I was stupid, young and naive. Power-hungry. I was an idiot and I, probably, still am.

Since I already killed my brother... What was my purpose now? Destroy Konoha? I'm such an idiot. Instead of carrying on my brother's wishes I... destroy them. No. That's wrong. No.

I bent down to my knees.

"Huh?" I heard Naruto.

They were all wondering what I was 'gonna do. Quietly murmuring and guessing.

I bowed down.

I heard them all gasp.

"I... I'm sorry... For everything I've done. Please, take me back. If you won't take me as a friend, an ally or a ninja though... Please, take me as a prisoner. Please. Or if you don't wan to take me back as a friend or prisoner please... End it right here. End _me_. I have no purpose anymore. And... I've done wrong things and most of them are unforgivable. Please, I give you my fate." I said.

After a few seconds I looked up, to see what their reactions were. They all had the same face on: confused. They didn't know what face to put on I guess. That's understandable though. What I did was pretty bizarre and random but it was truthful.

I looked at Sakura. She looked the most confused of all. Her eyebrows were pushed together to symbolize anger yet. weakness was spread in her face. She looked hurt. Why wouldn't she...

I frowned.

"I... You... Forget it! I'm not a part of this okay! Do whatever you want!" She said weakly but in a state of pain then vanished.

I frowned again.

I really hurt her.

I looked at Naruto. He was confused too. I didn't know what he was 'gonna say.

"Well... I just want my old friend back... I say yes but I'm not the only one with a choice here." He said.

I looked at Kakashi (sensei).

"K... Kakashi-sensei?" I said. Calling him sensei for the first time.

"Well I... Wait, did you just call me sensei? I... vote yes." He said.

They all voted yes... Well, except for Shikamaru.

I thanked them of course. Then we headed back to the village.

What's 'gonna happen next... is a mystery for all of us.  
_

**THAT WAS IT! Did you like it? Huh? Huh? I hope you did. I worked three days non stop on this chapter. :) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'll update soon. There's a deeper storyline okay? This ain't the end. :)) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! WHOO! :) **


	8. Tears

**TOO long for an update. =(( But here it is. It's been soooo long. Sorry. Here goes anyways.**

**[Sakura's POV]**

I'd run away when Sasuke apologized. I was so hurt, that's why.

He left me that night, he tried to stab me with a Chidori Sharp Spear, so many times he tried to kill me and now... he was asking for forgiveness?

What kind of a twisted person is he?

I just didn't want to think about it. The three years that Sasuke was gone, I kept telling myself that I've moved on, that I was over him but all that time I so knew that I was just lying to myself. I even convinced myself that I loved Naruto, but that was a really twisted lie. I kissed him under the perfect night sky in August. But even then I still wasn't convinced.

I was truly, deeply in love with Sasuke and that would never change.

That was the truth, I knew it from the bottom of my heart. No one could ever replace Sasuke, that was the truth. The feeling was too strong.

I was now a few trees away from the village and I sped up; now wanting Sasuke and the others to catch up with me.

I finally reached the village gate and was now walking towards the Hokage Mansion, I entered then ran up to Lady Tsunade's office. I entered quietly.

"Sakura?" Shizune said my name in question.

"Sakura?" Lady Tsunade looked up from her work and saw me.

"Hi Shizune, Lady Tsunade." I said, sitting down.

"Where are the others? Did you get Hinata?" Lady Tsunade said, calm but with worry.

"I... uhh..." I started but I got totally cut off by Kakashi-sensei who had entered from the window.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned my own thoughts.

He ignored me. _Thanks._

"Hinata has been taken care of Lady Tsunade, she's currently at the infirmary. But that's not all, we've got another thing..." Kakashi-sensei said as Sasuke appeared behind him.

Of course shock filled Lady Tsunade's eyes. This kid who had a bounty on his head by the Five Great Nations was standing in her office, this close to everyone, he was defenseless, he displayed no sign of a to be attack.

"Ah, the Uchiha kid." Lady Tsunade said, expertly hiding half the shock she had.

I didn't know what was to come and I wasn't sure if it was good... or bad.

**[Tsunade's POV]**

After Sakura cam in, Kakashi did and he brought with him; Sasuke Uchiha. The traitor of our village, the kid who killed his own brother; Itachi Uchiha, the one who killed Orochimaru... To think that that powerful kid was here, this close to everyone. Of course I couldn't help but be alarmed and shocked. More so when he suddenly_ knelt down._

"Lady Hokage." The Uchiha child said my name with utmost respect whilst his knees were on the ground and his head bowed down.

"Rise." I said and he did so, his head still bowed down.

I knew this had to affect Sakura so my eyes drifted to her, she had the weakest eyes, she lost all sense of strength and will power I knew she had. She looked so weak sitting there all teary-eyed and on the brink of tears. Her head was bowed down too, finally a single tear sled down her cheek, her eyes showed no emotion. I knew she was in pain. I felt pity for her although I knew I should not.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune snapped me out of my thoughts.

"'Ne?" I said, near full recovery.

They were all looking at me; awaiting my decision. This was one of the things I 'kinda hated about being Hokage; I always had to decide. I was never really great with decisions.

"He'll stay under ANBU supervision 'till further notice. Kakashi, escort him." I said firmly, finally making a decision.

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Sasuke bowed before they exited.

"Sakura..." I said, about to offer her some advice.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I have to go now." She bowed, then exited.

I looked at her disappear, shrugged my shoulders.

_So much for that._

**[Sakura's POV]**

A lot of drama happened in Lady Tsunade's office.

_Why did I even go there?_

That was pretty stupid...

Anyways, I bid Lady Tsunade goodbye then decided to go home but when I was two houses away, I started for my favorite Cherry Blossom Field.

I finally got there and sat under the lone tree in the middle of the light grass and weeds that were swaying with the breeze. I sat down, all the emotions I felt in Lady Tsunade's office when _he _showed up coming back.

This time I let my self succumb to the weakness, I let my tears fall freely, I sobbed; cried, sub-consciously, I held my hand to my heart and cried. I was weak right now, vulnerable.

I hated him for making me like this but all at the same time I loved him. I had stated that before. It was an endless love. The kind that even if I already had a husband and children I'd still love him.

_It was never going to end was it?_

I snickered in the midst of my tears.

I sat there, crying for I don't know how long now. I didn't care, really. I just let everything go.

"Sakura." I heard a familiar cold voice once more.

"Sasuke," I said, knowing him all too well,

"What are you doing here?" I said, my efforts to suppress my tears an epic fail.

"Why are you crying?" He said in a totally different note.

"Don't change the subject." I said.

He sighed, a sigh of depression.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kakashi-sensei? You're supposed to be with the ANBU Black Ops right now." I said.

"Kakashi game a little time." He explained.

"And this is your way of saying sorry right?" I chuckled, tears still violently flowing down my cheeks.

"Huh?"

"You make me feel all special by letting me know that you're spending your little time with me as opposed to reconciling with Naruto or going to the infirmary to check on Hinata or going back to the abandoned and off-limits Uchiha stronghold to reminisce..." I sniffed.

"Sakura, I did this because I wanted to. I was never a people-pleaser and you've always known that. I just wanted to say sorry and that, you were right. The path I chose never did give me.. or you... or anybody else happiness. Thank you, sorry and please... I'll do anything for your forgiveness." He said.

My tears peaked at that, they flowed down angrily.

I stood silent for a moment, my sobs grew louder.

"How could you Sasuke? You left me, knocked me out, tried to stab me, kill me, and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and everyone important to you! Those who served you purpose, those who loved you, those who cared, those who tried to reason out with you... You killed them! or tried to... You vowed to destroy us! And now you're asking for forgiveness! It's... great that you're back and all but... all the things you do, you make me hate you, make me love you. You made we question who you were or... are. You joined the Akatsuki, I never thought you'd do that. They're trying to kill Naruto! And you help them?" I lashed out,

"Don't you remember who Naruto is? He's you're best friend! He was the one person who never lost faith in you, the last one who tried to save you. He was the last, true friend you had... have. And, you attempt his death. Why?" I continued then stopped. That was it.

_Why._

The only thing I needed to know.

"Why, Sasuke? ... Why?" I collectively asked.

"I- ... I don't know. That's why I'm here." He said.

I turned around to finally look at him clearly, my tears were nearly drying now.

I faced him, seeing his cool, beautiful, perfect face.

"I came back to find out who I am, or... was. I need help and I know I can get it here," He said,

"Thank you Sakura." He said, with a sweet little smile.

I looked at him with a strange face.

"See 'ya around." He bid me then disappeared.

I thought I was 'gonna cry but I didn't. My feelings were neutralized. Too happy to cry, too sad to smile.

I looked up at the blue October sky, this was perfect but, it was peaceful. I was sadly ecstatic.

**THAZZIT! Too long a time to upload 'ne? HAHA. I was working on other fics. But it's finally here. REVIEW PLEEEEASE. So I'll be inspired then update soonER. Thaaaanks. :) Check out my other stories too. Thanks. Bye. Later.**


	9. We Were Perfect

**Another Update. Yey yey yey. It's our Sem Break now so, I have all the time in the world... for two weeks at least.**

**Here's some NaruHina stuuf for ya'll. *sniff sniff**

**Enjoy!**

**[Hinata's POV]**

I slowly opened my eyes, sunlight temporarily blinding me. When my eyes opened clearly, I felt sudden pain from my right arm and left leg.

I grunted in pain.

"Hinata-chan!" I heard Naruto's worried voice.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I questioned my own, I already saw him sitting at the small wooden bench beside my hospital bed.

_Curse me and my stuttering!_

"It's 'gonna be okay Hinata." He reassured me, I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"W-What h... happened?" I asked, not clearly remembering everything.

I only remembered few details.

I fled the village in pursuit of Naruto's safety, the dumbest idea I ever got but it was what I wanted. Then, when I was in the forest, I saw an orange-haired guy, I thought it was Naruto so I ran, but I was dead wrong, the guy knocked me out, then just when I was about to lose consciousness, I saw a head of familiar spiky, blue hair... It was Sasuke Uchiha.

And now, I was here.

"You uhh... bumped your head pretty hard." Naruto told me.

_Okay, I'm not stupid._

"N-Naruto-kun... I think... "Bumping m-my head" wouldn't h-have given me th-third degree b-burns and b-broken bones a-all over m-my body." I stuttered, in pain and in habit.

_Hinata! Stop STUTTERING!_

"He-he. Caught me." Naruto smiled playfully. Then his smile disappeared, he looked troubled.

My eyebrows twitched, this was the first time I saw so much pain in _his_ eyes.

"Naruto..." I whimpered very quietly.

_No stuttering! YES!_

I guess he sensed the worry in my words.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Like I said, everything's 'gonna be okay... Okay?" He reassured me once again. I knew he was 'kinda lying but right now, I just wanted to let myself fall and believe.

I closed my eyes to sleep because I thought he was 'gonna leave already but then, I felt his warm hand touch my cold forehead, then stroke my hair gently. I didn't want to open my eyes; afraid to faint. Suddenly, I felt warm breath closing... and I...

**[Naruto's POV]**

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Like I said, everything's 'gonna be okay... Okay?" I reassured Hinata once again.

I knew I was lying, I certainly was... and I hated it. But I had to. If I told her that her life's _probably_ in danger, she might faint or something. Hinata was just so... fragile.

She suddenly closed her eyes, to rest I assumed. But then, I looked at her porcelain-like Hyuuga face. It was so beautiful, so exquisite. I touched her forhead and lightly combed her hair to soothe her. I knew she was in a bit of a shock but she didn't open her eyes. The next thing I knew, I leaned forward and kissed her.

Her lips were in shock too but after a little while she got it. Her lips moved with mine, in perfect harmony. It was a passionate but sweet kiss. Everything Hinata did appeared to be sweet. _Everything. _I broke away, afraid that maybe she couldn't breath anymore. She opened her eyes and saw me. She smiled, her sweet smile. I smiled back, then sat back down.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling then drifted away in her dreams, peacefully.

I was in peace too, I looked at the now-setting orange, yellow-misted sun. It was so perfect, everything I could ever ask for... was here. How could I leave? Everything was... perfect.

And with that I drifted away as well; with a happy smile on my face, in my dreams where, who knows, me and Hinata might meet.

**That is it for now folks. Review pleeeease. It's short but sweet and quickly updated. It was purely NaruHina. The next one will be GREEEEEAT! I'll update soon as I can. K. Thanks!**


	10. Them and Us

**[Naruto's POV]**

I remembered falling asleep beside Hinata in her hospital room but when I woke up, I found myself in a different room. The walls were red and the ceiling was a dirty beige. There was a mirror big enough for a whole body view on the mirror. The floor was completely covered in brown carpet and the bed I woke up on was soft and pink and at the the end of the bed was a wooden bookshelf stocked with books on medical ninjutsu and picture albums.

Wait... red, pink, beige, medical ninjutsu and a full body mirror... I was in Sakura's room!

I jumped up; sitting on the bed.

_What the hell was I doing here? _

"Naruto?" Sakura entered,

"Oh good. You're awake." She smiled and walked closer to the bed.

I stood up and made the sheets, I thought it would be a bit rude if I didn't.

"What am I doing in _your_ room Saku-chan?" I sat at the edge of the bed; still a bit groggy from my slumber.

"Well, when I came to visit Hinata last night, the nurse said that you couldn't stay there so, offered to take you home, but I didn't have the keys to your house and it was getting a bit late so... decided to take you here." She smiled at me.

"Oh. Thanks. Wait... Where did _you_ sleep?" I half-raised my eyebrows. The idea of Sakura-chan and me sleeping in the same bed was just... Even the thought of it was... There are no words.

"Downstairs. Since I came in through the window and you were attacking me with Rasengan... I just lay you here and set up else where." She said.

"Well, sorry for the trouble." I said, standing up and getting my jacket.

"It's cool. I mean, after all you've done for me..." She stopped, I stopped too.

_Sasuke._

I was so sure that name flashed in our minds,

"It's the least I can do." She reanimated and so did I.

"Right," I smiled a blank smile,

"Well, I 'gotta get going. Thanks again. See 'ya later Saku-chan!" I bid her goodbye as I zipped my jacket and shut the door.

I headed for the Hokage Mansion.

I just needed to see Granny Tsunade.

**[Hinata's POV]**

It was an unusually rainy day when I woke up, so I shivered a bit because of the chill the cold breeze delivered.

Naruto was gone, I didn't know where though but I sure hope that he'll come back.

I saw my breakfast on the desk to my right. A toast and a ham omelet on a little white plate and orange juice in a medium-sized glass cup.

I smiled.

Neji-niisan.

I knew he came by, because only he knew I liked orange juice.

I told Naruto-kun once but I don't think he was even listening.

I laughed again.

I didn't know why but, for some reason, I was feeling very happy this day.

My wounds and bruises still ached but less now even though almost my entire body was wrapped in bandage.

I chuckled then started eating my breakfast.

I felt like I was glowing and I just wanted to smile... for no reason at all.

I just had the feeling that... this was going to be a great day.

"Hinata?" I heard a familiar voice as I started eating, I looked to the door and saw Neji.

"Neji-niisan." I exclaimed happily.

He walked over and grabbed the chair to my bedside.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" He smiled as he sat down.

"I've been better. Thank you." I said, then suddenly Tenten burst through the door.

"Hey Hinata. Sorry. Lee's chasing me and I knew he couldn't be rowdy here so..." She smiled, catching her final breath.

She sat beside Neji-niisan.

"Oh. Hahaha." I laughed.

"Sorry I took long Neji." She apologized as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_Wait... WHAT?_

Neji looked back at me and found me dumbfounded. His face flushed a bit.

"Uh.. H-Hinata. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Me and Tenten are... well we're... Uhh-"

"We're together now." Tenten smiled proudly and hugged Neji.

I smiled too.

"Th-that's great Neji-niisan. Congratulations to you both." I was so overwhelmed with joy for my cousin.

"Tenten! You know I cannot be rowdy in a hospital! Your technique is highly admirable!" Lee came in.

_What and entrance. Again._

I giggled involuntarily. Something about Lee-san always made me laugh.

"Ah! Hinata! I heard about what happened. How are you feeling?" He flashed a big smile.

"I'm okay Lee-san." I laughed.

"That is very good! Stay strong Hinata! You _will_ be better!" He promised me.

I believed him.

Why?

Because I will always remember the Chuunin Exams. He almost died but even when he was falling apart he stayed strong. Lee was one of the people I admired most. In a way, he was like Naruto-kun. He never gives up. He never gave up and he probably never will.

I smiled to myself.

He was truly someone to remember.

"Yeah. Lee, I've had quite enough of your cheerfulness for today. Grab a chair and sit down." Tenten ordered him.

"Tenten! Do not order me around! I live by my own rules and I-"

"Zip it and sit down "The Green Beast" gets it." Tenten interrupted Lee; holding a kunai to his face.

"Yes ma'am!" Lee saluted her then sat down.

Tenten-san _can_ be very scary.

So Neji-niisan, Tenten-san and Lee-san stayed with me all day. We chatted and they kept me company. I couldn't even believe that they didn't mind at all. I even started to wonder and think... and I couldn't believe it... They _cared_ about me.

_This is the best feeling in the world._

I confirmed that to myself.

And I just couldn't help it but I felt so... important and appreciated. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream.

But it wasn't. And that was the best part.

When they finally left a few hours after nightfall, I closed my eyes; smiling.

And now, I meant this smile. I was... happy. So, very happy.

So I closed my eyes and when I was finally on the brink of sleep I felt the presence of someone familiar sit beside my bed.

I saw orange and black.

I didn't know if I was already dreaming but... was it really him?

Did he really come back?

I started to wonder but I was way too tired to put more effort into my thoughts so I submitted to defeat and accepted the white light of mindless dreaming.

I fell asleep. I drifted away.

Happy, because I know that tomorrow will be another great day.

* * *

**That is it. Bow. Hahaha. Short? Sorry. But I'll do more. Okay. Sorry again for the WAY TOO DELAYED update. You may have thought that I already stopped writing but NO. I never will. Haha. I'm updating all my other stories too so, check 'em out if you can, please. And review and stuff. Kay. Byee.**


	11. Frozen Cherry Blossoms

**This owner owns nothing but the story... and the typos. I suck for not proof reading. Sumimasen!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Is Lady Tsunade in?" A rose haired girl dressed in a simple pink dress asked.

"Yeah. You can go straight up Sakura."

"Thanks." She started walking.

_What happened,_ her mind still couldn't ponder.

Looking back on all the events that occurred; the struggle, the fights, the transformations, the surrender...

_What happened_, she asked herself again upon reaching the front door of Tsunade's Office.

"Lady Tsunade I-" She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she entered,

"Sasuke?" Her lips chanted a single name.

He turned around to look at her and was happy to see her but nothing showed in his eyes. By now, he had been an expert in hiding emotions.

"Why are you here Sakura?" The Hokage asked dismissively.

"I... I'll come back later Lady Tsunade. Sumimasen." The ninja said formally as she exited and left the building with one direction in mind.

"Why are you back Sasuke?" The blonde and the blue haired boy returned to business.

"I've already told you." The Uchiha said calmly but in defense.

She had asked him the same question about a billion times. She just couldn't process the idea of Sasuke coming back without a fight. It just wasn't logical. All those thing he did... She couldn't bring herself to believe that he was just throwing everything away.

"I've already told Sakura. She believes me." He said once again.

The Sannin let out a sigh.

"You're dismissed for now. Go." She ordered as he stood up and left.

She didn't know what to do. This situation was too awkward.

_Later..._

"Sakura." He said the name of the cherry blossom girl as he approached her.

"What do _you_ want?" She said irritably, her tears drying out.

"I just 'wanna say sorry."

"Haven't we done this before?" She stood up and faced him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I go to my happy place to try and forget you then you come around, say sorry and other sweet things then I fall in love with you all over again. Then, my feelings get the best of me, I shout at you then you say sorry or thank you or whatever then I leave with thoughts of you haunting my mind." She narrated.

"Sakura I have no int-"

"Did you know how it felt?" The kunoichi cut him off,

"Waking up in my room and having no idea how I got there?" She gave away a fake mocking laugh as tears started welling up in her eyes,

"Because the last thing I remembered was a blue haired boy saying _Thank You_ to me in his cold voice. I asked Kakashi-sensei and Naruto about where you were 'cuz I was so hoping that it was just a bad dream. Naruto didn't 'wanna talk then I had Kakashi-sensei tell me _Sasuke left with Orochimaru's subordinates last night, you didn't know?_" She stopped and looked at his eyes, then chuckled.

"I don't even know why you came back." She said it like a joke,

"What do you want from us?" She asked in annoyance.

_Us._

It hit the Uchiha. Now it was _him_ and _them_.

"I came back for you."

"You don't expect me to believe that right?" Sakura laughed,

"You're the last person I expect to hear that from."

"But Sakura-"

"Look." She cut him off again as she took a few steps closer to zero the distance between them.

"Listen carefully." She whispered into his ear, him feeling her warm breath on his skin.

"You can sell your story to Lady Tsunade and she'll believe you for the sake of the village. And you can tell it to Naruto and he'll believe you because..." Cherry Blossoms took a pause.

"He just wants his friend back." She said coldly,

"But I..._ I'm_ the last person that'll buy your pathetic story. I know you're here for a reason, Sasuke." He suddenly felt a wave of electricity shock him as she said his name without a honorific,

"And I know you're 'gonna hurt the village and everyone else I care about one way or another." She took one step back and looked at him with cold eyes.

"I'm not the same girl you left years ago. I've grown up and I'm not so stupid to be fooled by you anymore. So let's get one thing straight; just take one wrong step and I'll make sure the bridge will come crumbling down." She finished then left.

His eyes widened as he turned around to watch her walk away.

_What was that feeling in his chest?_

* * *

**Super short. Sorry. It was a filler chapter. I 'gotta expose other couples more. LOL. I'll update soon. Check out my new Fairy Tail fanfic. if 'ya 'wanna.**

**Ja 'ne!**


	12. Soup

Yes, I am still alive! HAHAHA. I won't stop writing these stories. Been busy with new stories lately. Sorry. :(

But I have managed to write a decent Chapter 12 considering it's midnight and I feel totally sick. Hahaha. Please enjoy. So so so sorry for the extremely late update!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

"Sasuke." A familiar voice was heard over a static telecom.

''Sasuke." It called again after it heard no response.

"SASUKE!" The voice rose a little higher and a certain blue-haired boy woke up startled.

"Y-yeah. I'm here." He says as least groggily as he can as he rubs his eyes, droopy from his slumber.

"Good. I thought for a minute there you had abandoned your mission." The voice returned to its calm state.

"Of course not." Sasuke's tone becomes steadier and his face hardens.

"Good. Now tell me," The voice stops for a second,

"What are you doing playing around with your little childhood girlfriend?" It says emotionless over the mike.

Sasuke's eyes widen in frustration. Sakura. That little stunt he played last night did nothing to satisfy the need of his mission.

"It was a distraction," He dodges the subject as best as he can,

"It won't happen again." He dismisses the topic.

He feels as if a grin has crept up the face of the person he's conversing with.

"All right. I trust you." The voice says,

"Now, you have three more days to get the trust of two people; Tsunade and Kakashi." The voice stops as his words let themselves linger in the air for a while.

"Y-yeah. I'll get to it." Sasuke says. He's about to tune out the communicator when the voice suddenly speaks out.

"What's the matter?" It asks.

"Hmph," Sasuke snickers mockingly and looks down at the floor with contemplating eyes,

"Do you really care?" He retorts.

The voice on the other line laughs quietly.

"It's just that... you seem shaky. And doubt is an unaffordable luxury in this mission." The voice says as if waiting for an answer to an unspoken question.

"I'm fine Madara." He says in finality as a beeping sound is heard.

**Later...**

_Knock knock knock._

The obsidian-haired boy sitting on his bed hears three soft knocks from outside. He looks at the brown wooden door and does nothing.

Nothing.

He just sits there, half-heartedly waiting for another set of knocks.

_Knock knock knock._

He hears three soft knocks again. Still, he does nothing.

His mind's been pre-occupied with things.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

The soft knocks have been replaced with impatient, annoyed bangs. Finally, he takes pity on his visitor and makes an effort to stand up and walk towards the door. He turns the knob only to be greeted by a half-flushed, emotionless face of a girl far too familiar.

"Hey, Sakura." He manages to coax a decent greeting out of his mouth.

"Lady Tsunade wants you in her office immediately. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are all ready waiting." The kunoichi says so flatly that it almost hurts.

"Right. Gimme a sec." Sasuke disappears into the bathroom and comes out after five minutes in a black shirt, black pants and black ninja shoes.

"Come on." Sakura seems unimpressed as she runs off to the Hokage Mansion, expecting Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke gives Sakura a two-minute lead as he smiles to himself.

"You can re-heat the soup when it gets cold right?" He whispers to himself as he runs off.

"So, what does she want?" Sasuke asks the pink-haired girl, after he catches up, in an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't know." Sakura says.

"Oh." Is the only thing Sasuke has to say. The rest of the trip to the Hokage Mansion was quiet, quick and painful. For Sasuke at least.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura greets her master as she opens the door and walks over to Naruto's side.

"Lady Tsunade." Sasuke repeats Sakura's words as he bows his head in respect, Madara's words from earlier repeating in his head.

"Sakura, Sasuke." The Hokage addresses them without enthusiasm.

She finishes stacking a bunch of papers on the right side of her desk as Sasuke sits down on the same chair he was asked to sit on yesterday.

"So, you've all been called here, along with two ninjas from the ANBU Black Ops," two ninjas wearing the typical ANBU uniform, one wearing a bird mask, the other a cat mask, bow down,

"Because we collected some intel this morning." Tsunade sits back on her chair and lets out a sigh.

S_igh of what? Disappointment? Dissatisfaction?_ Sakura couldn't figure it out but it sounded like either of those two.

"Sasuke," Tsunade addresses the boy as he looks at her,

"It seems that you still haven't changed." The Hokage's words hang in the air for a few more minutes before general shock is eliminated and Sasuke realizes that all eyes in the room, except for those of the ANBU Black Ops who seemed the least surprised by this news, are on him.

"What?" Naruto's voice echoed in the small room. Not because the room was spacious, which it wasn't really. Not because the room was new, it wasn't new either. But because the emotion that flavored his words, anger, pain, curiousness, anxiety, you name it, was reflected on every nook and cranny of the small room.

"Sasuke, you surely are smart enough to know that we won't ever let our guard down, that the ANBU are still watching your every move, correct?" Tsunade makes a smart guess.

"Of course." Sasuke says as beads of sweat start forming on his palms.

This morning. Madara. That's what she was talking about. And he knew it.

"Then why did you let such a..." Tsunade pauses as she looks for a proper word,

"Slip-up occur?" She concludes.

"I-" Sasuke's just about to explain when the voice of a hyper-active blonde boy interrupts him.

"Hey wait a second! I don't get what's happening here. What exactly is going on?" He says as he scratches his head in confusion.

Tsunade shoots Sasuke a look as if to tell him to go tell them himself. He nods in compliance.

"I'm here on a mission." He says flatly, bravely looking into Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi's eyes.

"For who?" Kakashi suddenly speaks.

"For me." Sasuke stops,

"No. Actually, for you." He says.

The three get more confused but no confusion registers in Kakashi's eyes and Sakura's trying her best to remind herself that she doesn't care, but she's obviously failing.

"See, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and I agreed on something a long time ago. Even before we joined Akatsuki." He says.

"And what's that?" Sakura laughs as if Sasuke's joking but he ignores this.

"To find a way to save Konoha once we get inside." He says.

This puts disbelief and confusion into the eyes of those listening, even Tsunade and the ANBU.

"Yeah right." Sasuke hears Sakura say under her breath, he ignores this once again.

"So, right now you're a double agent of sorts is that right?" Tsunade asks to confirm her thoughts.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that." Sasuke stops as he realizes this fact himself for the first time since he agreed to accept the mission.

"Madara has told me at least half of his plans and our (Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke's) plan is to get to the top, to get on good terms with the ANBU and you of course," He says to Tsunade,

"So that when the time comes you'll have enough trust in us to listen and actually believe our words." Sasuke says. It's obvious that he's only halfway through with his speech but he decides to stop.

"I believe you." Tsunade manages to say.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief.

"Dismissed." Tsunade shoos the ANBU as they bow down and disappear through the window.

"I'll go with what Lady Hokage has to say." Kakashi sighs.

"You know I'm here Sasuke." Naruto says with a serious smile and a forever-genuine thumbs up.

Sasuke smiles to himself with relief.

Then he looks at Sakura, awaiting her approval as well.

"You know that I'll never believe a word you say right?" She says with an eyebrow raised as she disappears like the ANBU did.

Sasuke sighs again, this time out of grief. After all he's done, no wonder she won't believe him.

"She'll come around." Naruto smiles at his friend. Something he hasn't been able to do in a long time.

The obsidian-haired boy smiles back as if believing the blonde boy's words.

But they both know it's a lie.


End file.
